1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery, for example, a flexible rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery may manufactured by inserting an electrode assembly, which is formed by alternately stacking a positive electrode and a negative electrode while interposing a separator therebetween, into a pouch, and then sealing the pouch. However, such an approach may not be ideal for a battery such as a flexible rechargeable battery.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.